Hotaru White and the Seven Amazons
by Kaybugg1
Summary: The beautiful Hotaru White must escape the evil clutches of her jealous stepmother Mistress 9 who plans to murder the young princess. Along the way she meets 7 amazons. But when Hotaru White is put under a magic spell only true love's kiss can save her.
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Kayla, Richard, and Kath while everything else belongs to their respective owner. This is the prolouge to my Disney Decendent Collection which will be each of the Disney Princess movies minus Brave staring the scouts and knights and some twists**

Disney Scout Decendent Collection Prolouge

Darien and Fiore grumbled as they paced back and forth at the Baker Street Dectective Agency while Serena and the others watched worringly as Dave entered the main room with Alvin, Simon and Theodore behind him. "What's wrong with Uncle Darien?" Alvin asked Sherlock who sighed. "He found out that the hospital where he stayed as a lad is being torn down leaving the children who lived there homeless and he believes there is nothing he can do." explained Sherlock as he watched Darien and Fiore once more. "Why is the city tearing it down?" Simon asked curiously. "Because they need more money to keep it working and the city refuses to supply it." said Darien angerly causing Kayla's eyes to widen. "What about a play or a group of plays? I remember when I was younger my school did a play to raise money for new library books and it worked. What if we did plays based on our Ancestors, Hotaru can be Snow White, Mina can be Cinderella, Serena can be Aurora, Kath can be Ariel, I can be Belle, Alex can be Jasmine, Darien can be Pocahontas, Raye can be Mulan, Lita can be Rapunzel and I'm sure the outers will help to." suggested Kayla. "That's an excellent idea Kayla but what about props and costumes?" said Sherlock causing Kayla to grin. "I'm sure Trista and Richard with the help of my Aunt Janet can do the costumes." said Kayla who then looked at Sky, Bloom and the other Winx and Specialists for help causing them to nod. "We can help with the props after all we need a break from saving the world after defeating Tritannus and saving Daphne." said Bloom smiling earning a grin from the others. "But what about other charactors such as the villians?" Sky asked his sister who had showed him every single one of her dvds after finding out he, the other specialists and the other Winx minus Bloom had never seen a movie before. "Simple, we can have Genie and the Sisters help as well." said Kayla earning nodded from the group as Serena heading down stairs to use the phone to call her old friends: Catzi, Bertie, Avery and Prizma who were once the Negamoon Sisters until Serena used the Silver Crystal to heal them and turn them good. "But we'll still need more help." said Amy just as Serena returned with the outers and the 7 Amazons. "Amara, Michelle, Trista, Richard, Hotaru, Sammy, Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, Fish Eye, VesVes, CereCere, JunJun and PallaPalla, what are you all doing here?" Mina asked the group. "We just got back to Japan from Michelle's World Tour when the Amazons appeared with Helios. He found out what was happening to the old hospital and brought the Amazons back to Earth to help as well as tell us what Kayla's plan is." explained Amara.

"So we decided to help as well. I can be Tiana while Amara is Naveen." said Michelle. "Richard and I can handle the costumes and I know another play we can do." said Trista smiling. "Alright, mega coolage! Now all we need is Peter, Alex and our parents and then we can get this show on the road!" said Kayla who was so excited to put on play for a good cause.

+Two weeks later+

The backyard of Juuban Memoral Hospital was packed with people and their families who had come from near and far to watch the plays and donate money to the hospital. As the veiwers took their seats in front of a large stage the scouts, knights, winx, specialists and their families were behind the curtains getting ready for their first play which had been renamed Hotaru White and the Seven Amazons.

+Behind the curtains.+

Hotaru looked nervously at herself in one of the floor length mirrors as Trista made the finishing touches on her dress which looked just like Snow White's dress. "Nervous?" Trista asked the raven headed girl who nodded. "It'll be alright. Just remember you can do anything you set your mind to. You'll do great out there." said Trista as she finished her work and then began to pack up her sewing needles and thread. "Thanks Aunt Trista." said Hotaru smiling as she headed to the main stage to get ready for the play.

+Main Stage+

Bruce Banner took a deep breath as he walked out onto the stage from behind the curtains and then looked at the crowd while pressing a button on a small microphone like device in his ear as he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Hello welcome to The Disney Decendent Play which is in honor of Juuban Memoral Hospital. Each of the proceds from this play will be donated to this hospital to save it from being closed. There will be 11 plays staring the decendents of The Disney Princesses who were once real. The first play of the day will be Hotaru White and the Seven Amazons which is a retelling of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs staring Hotaru Kaioh-Tenoh and Sammy Tsukino as Snow White and Prince Ferdinand." explained Bruce who then walked over to a tall chair at the edge of the stage where he will be narrating the plays.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile Mistress 9 was in her throne room sitting on her throne. "Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers." Mistress 9 told the huntsman Tomoe who stood in front of her throne. "Yes, Your Majesty." said Tomoe. "And there, my faithful Huntsman, you will kill her." Mistress 9 ordered a shocked Tomoe. "But, your majesty, the little princess!" agued Tomoe. "Silence! You know the penalty if you fail." ordered Mistress 9 as she rose from her throne. "Yes, Your Majesty." said a sadden Tomoe knowing that the queen would kill him if he didn't kill Hotaru White. "But to be doubly sure you do not fail, bring back her heart crystal in this." said Mistress 9 has she held out a purple box with a small golden heart crystal with a knife struck through it on the front of it.

A while later dressed in a purple and light purple dress with a high white colar, a purple cape and her ribbon on her head, Hotaru White skipped through a small glade in the forest picking purple wild flowers while she hummed a wonderful song while Tomoe watched the beautiful princess from the trees.

Hotaru White who began to sing: One song

I have but one song

hummm

la la du de

da da de da

As Hotaru White sang a little blue bird began to chirp sadly causing Hotaru White to put down her flowers and walk over to the sadden little bird. "Hello there." Hotaru told the little bird. "What's the matter?" Hotaru asked as she gently picked up the little bird. "Where's your mama and papa?" Hotaru asked the little bird who chirped back at her. "Why, I believe you're lost." Hotaru told the bird causing him to chirp faster. "Oh, please don't cry." Hotaru told the bird as she began to pet it not knowing that Tomoe was looking around and making sure no one saw what he was about to do.

"Come on, perk up. Won't you smile for me?" Hotaru asked the blue bird as she tried to get it to smile again. "Ha, ha. That's better." laughed Hotaru White as Tomoe took out his special knife and began to walk closer and closer to Hotaru. "Your mama and papa can't be far." Hotaru told the little bird causing him to chirp just as Hotaru looked up. "There they are!" Hotaru told the little bird happily just as Tomoe got closer and closer. "Can you fly?" Hotaru asked the little bird who then flew off. "Good-bye. Good-bye!" Hotaru told the bird as she waved good-bye. Hotaru then turned around and was frightened to find Tomoe in front of her with his knife in the air. "AHH!" yelled Hotaru as she back up against a boulder but Tomoe didn't have the heart to harm the young princess. "I can't, I can't do it." cried Tomoe who then bowed in front of Hotaru. "Forgive me. I beg of Your Highness, forgive me." cried Tomoe. "I don't understand!" Hotaru told Tomoe.

"She's mad, jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!" Tomoe explained. "But, but who?" Hotaru asked. "The Queen, Mistress 9." explained Tomoe. "Mistress 9?" Hotaru asked in shock. "Now, quick, child, run. Run away, hide!" Tomoe ordered the now frightened princess. "In the woods! Anywhere! Never come back! Now, go. Go! Go!" Tomoe ordered the princess causing her to run into the forest. As she ran Hotaru White could still hear Tomoe yelling for her to run and hide deep into the forest.

But as Hotaru ran into the deep forest she began to get caught in hanging vines and was soon frighted by the animals in the dark forest. The poor princess was terrifyed by the strange eyes looking out at her from the darkness. As she kept running her dress got caught on some branches making her think a terrible monster had caught her. Terrifyed Hotaru ran and then ended up falling into a hole that was covered in cobwebs. Hotaru then hung onto a thick vine which broke causing her to land into a lake with logs that she thought were more monsters causing her to scream once more as she ran out of the lake and through the forest once more where she came across another horrible tree which shook thanks to the wind causing the princess to run once more now dry thanks to the wind. Scared and not nowing which way to go the young girl colasped onto the ground and began to sob. As Hotaru White sobbed the sun began to shine once more causing the forest creatures to come out of their hiding spots to see who was crying.

A little bunny twitched her nose as she hopped over to the young princess and sniffed her causing Hotaru to look up in shock. "Oh!" gasped Hotaru White as she noticed all the animals causing them to run away frightened. "Please don't run away. I won't hurt you." Hotaru told the animals. "I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Hotaru told the animals. "But you don't know what I've been though. And all because I was afraid. I'm so ashamed of the fuss I've made." explained Hotaru as the animals began to come out of their hiding places. "What do you do when things go wrong?" Hotaru asked the animals causing two blue birds to tweet while little blue bird which was the same bird Hotaru helped perched next to his parents.

"Oh! You sing a song!" gasped Hotaru causing the birds to nod. "Ahh-a-ahh!" sang Hotaru White causing the little bird to mimic her. "Ahh-a-ahh!" sang Hotaru once more causing the little bird to mimic her once more. "Ahhh." sang Hotaru causing the little bird to fly over to her, land on her finger and copy her once more. Hotaru then smiled as she began to sing.

Hotaru: With a smile and a song

Life is just like a bright, sunny day

Your cares fade away

And your heart is young

( As Hotaru White sang more and more animals came out of their hiding places and walked over to where Hotaru White was singing. )

With a smile and a song

All the world seems to waken anew

Rejoicing with you

As the song is sung

There's no use in grumbling

When raindrops come tumbling

Remember you're the one

Who can fill the world with sunshine

When you smile and you sing

Everything is in tune and it's spring

And life flows along

With a smile and a song

As soon as Hotaru finishing singing the animals clapped and cheered as they had loved the little song.

"I really feel quite happy now." Hotaru told the animals. "I'm sure I'll get along somehow." Hotaru then told the animals knowing she could never return home. "Everything's going to be alright right." Hotaru told her new friends. "But I do need a place to sleep for the night." Hotaru told the animals who tried to let the princess sleep in their own homes. "I can't sleep in the ground like you." Hotaru told the small animals. "Or in a tree the way you do." Hotaru then told the squirrals. "And I'm sure no nest could possibly be big enough for me." Hotaru told the birds as all the animals shook their heads. "Maybe you know where I can stay. In the woods somewhere?" Hotaru asked the birds causing them to nod. "You do?" Hotaru asked the birds. "Will you take me there?" Hotaru asked as she rose from the ground causing the birds to nod as they flew over to Hotaru, grabbed her cape in their beaks and then began to lead the princess though the forest and out into the sunshine where she found a little cottage behind a small stream with a bridge over the stream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh, it's adorable!" Hotaru White told her little animal friends. "Just like a doll's house." Hotaru then told them. Hotaru and the animals then crossed over the small bridge, walked through the grass and then over to the front door. "I like it here." Hotaru told the little animals before she cleaned off one of the windows and looked inside. "Ooh, it's dark inside." Hotaru told her friends before she straighten up her hair after walking to the front door and then knocked on the door. "Guess there's no one home." Hotaru told her friends after knocking on the door twice. "Hello?" Hotaru asked as she slowly pushed open the door. "May I come in?" Hotaru asked but no one answered her. So Hotaru and her animal friends quietly walked into the house and through the main room looking for the house's owners but they didn't find anyone except for some stairs and the owner's belongings. "OH!" gasped Hotaru scaring the animals who were following her. "What a cute little chair!" said Hotaru as she sat down onto the chair. "Why, there's seven chairs!" gasped Hotaru. "Must be seven children. And from the look of this table, seven untidy children." Hotaru told the animals as she found dirty dishes and dust covering the dinning table along with a pickaxe stuck right in the middle of the table with a sock on the handle.

"A pickaxe. A stocking, too!" laughed Hotaru as she walked around the table and then opened a small pot revealing a shoe inside. "And a shoe!" Hotaru told the animals as she picked up the smelly shoe. "And just look at that fireplace." Hotaru told the animals as she walked from the table to the fireplace which had stockings and ladels hanging from it which were covered in dust while the fireplace was covered in cobwebs.

"It's covered in dust." Hotaru told her friends as she rubbed her finger on the fireplace's mantel causing dust to cover her finger. "And look, cobwebs everywhere!" Hotaru told the little animals. "My, my, my! What a pile of dirty dishes!" Hotaru told her animal friends as she noticed dirty dishes all over the floor. "And just look at that broom!" gasped Hotaru as she noticed a broom proped against the wall covered in cobwebs.

"Why, they've never swept this room." Hotaru told her friends. "You'd think their mother would..." began Hotaru before she gasped. "Maybe they have no mother." Hotaru told them causing the animals to shake their heads. "Then they're orphans." Hotaru told the animals. "That's too bad." sighed Hotaru sadly before she smiled once more. "I know! We'll clean the house and surprise them. Then maybe they'll let me stay." Hotaru told her animal friends. Two little birds then took Hotaru's cape and tied it on one of the hooks so that it wouldn't be in the way while they cleaned.

"Now, you wash the dishes." Hotaru White told the chipmunks and the squirrels who were sitting on the dishes by the sink. "You tidy up the room." Hotaru White then told the other small animals. "You clean the fireplace." Hotaru White told the other small animals near the fireplace. "And I'll use the broom." Hotaru White told her little friends as she picked up the broom. Soon the birds began to whistle as Hotaru White began to sing as they all cleaned the house.

Hotaru White: Just whistle while you work

And cheerfully together

we can tidy up the place

So hum a merry tune

It won't take long when there's a song

to help you set the pace

And as you sweep the room

Imagine that the broom

Is someone that you love and soon

you'll find you're dancing to the tune

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Put them in the tub." Hotaru White told the fawn, squirrels and chipmunks who were cleaning the dishes with their tounges.

Hotaru White who began to sing once more: When hearts are high the time will fly

So whistle while you work

"Uh-uh, uh-uh! Not under the rug." Hotaru White told two squirrels who she caught sweeping dust underneith a rug.

Some birds even flew in some purple violets and put them in a small vase on the table as Hotaru White hummed as she cleaned. Hotaru White even had her little friends wash the dirty clothes in the lake outside.

Hotaru White who began to sing once more: So whistle while you work

As Hotaru White and the animals sang they had no idea that the cottage's owners were working in a near by mine.

In a near by mine there worked 5 women and 2 men. They were known far and wide as the 7 amazons and they worked in the mine looking for tanzanite.

The 7 Amazons: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig,

In our mine the whole day through

To dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig

is what we like to do

CereCere: It ain't no trick to get rich quick

Hawk's Eye: If ya dig, dig, dig, with a shovel or a pick

PallaPalla: In a mine

Echo from the mine: In a mine

VesVes: In a mine

Echo from the mine: In a mine

The 7 Amazons: Where a million tanzanite

Echo from the mine: Shine

The 7 Amazons: We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig

From early morn 'til night

We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig

up everything in sight

We dig up tanzanites by the score

(As they sang Tiger's Eye was checking each of the different gems they found for tanzanite.)

A thousand tourmaline

sometimes more

Though we don't know

what we dig'em for

We dig, dig, dig-a-dig, dig

(When ever Tiger's Eye found an odd gem he threw it on the ground where JunJun would sweep it up and add them to her collection.)

Suddenly the clock began to ring causing Tiger's Eye to sing.

Tiger's Eye: Heigh-ho!

The 7 Amazons: Heigh-Ho!

Heigh-Ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-Ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho, hum

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back at the now clean cottage Hotaru White with a lit candle in her hands walked over the stairs with her animal friends. "Let's see what's upstairs." Hotaru told her friends as she then led them upstairs and into a small room. "Oh, what adorable beds!" squealed Hotaru White as she noticed 7 beds along the walls.

"And look, they have their names carved on them." Hotaru White told her friends. "Tiger's Eye, CereCere, VesVes, JunJun. What funny names for children!" laughed Hotaru White after she read some of the names on the beds. "Hawk's Eye, Fish Eye and PallaPalla." read Hotaru White before she yawned. "I'm a little sleepy myself." yawned Hotaru White as the animals began to yawn as well. "Oh! Oh!" sighed Hotaru White as she layed down across JunJun's bed, VesVes's bed and CereCere's bed. As Hotaru White went to sleep one of the little birds put out the candle while the other birds covered up the sleeping princess as the other animals fell sleep on the other beds as well.

Suddenly music began to fill the room as the 7 amazons came closer and closer to the cottage.

The 7 Amazons: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

(As the music got louder each of the animals woke up.)

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

(Then the animals ran out of the beds and over to the window where they saw the 7 Amazons come closer and closer to the cottage. )

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

(The animals then

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

(As the singing grew louder the animals ran down the stairs and out of the cottage. )

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho! Heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

(The animals then ran back into the forest making sure the 7 Amazons didn't see them. )

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's home from work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh...

"Look!" yelled Tiger's Eye as he stopped walking causing all the other amazons to bump right into him. "Our house! The lit's light... Uh, the light's lit." Tiger's Eye told the other amazons in shock. The 7 Amazons then snuck behind a tree. "Luna!" said all 7 Amazons in shock.

"The door is open." said Tiger's Eye. "The chimney's smoking." said CereCere. "Something's in there." said Tiger's Eye. "Maybe a ghost." suggested CereCere. "Or a goblin." suggested PallaPalla. "A demon." suggested Tiger's Eye. "Or a dragon." suggested VesVes. "Mark my words, there's trouble a-brewin'." warned Hawk's Eye. "Felt it coming all day." Hawk's Eye explained.

"Gosh." said CereCere. "That's a bad sign." said VesVes. "What will we do?" the 7 Amazons asked. "Let's sneak up on it." suggested CereCere. "Yes. We'll, uh, squeak up... Sneak up." said Tiger's Eye after he cleared his throat. "Come on, everyone. Follow me." Tiger's Eye told the other amazons.

So armed with their pickaxes the 7 amazons snuck to the front of their cottage and looked inside. "Psst!" whispered Tiger's Eye as he snuck into the cottage with the other amazons right behind him.

"Careful, everyone. Search every cook and nanny... Hook and granny... Crooked fan... Search everywhere." Tiger's Eye told the amazons who split up and began to seach the entire downstairs for who ever was in the cottage besides them but all they found was a clean cottage. "Look! The floor, it's been swept!" gasped Tiger's Eye in shock.

"Hah! Chair's been dusted!" said Hawk's Eye after swipping a finger over one of the chairs. "Our window's been washed." said CereCere. "Gosh, our cobwebs are missing." said Fish Eye. "Why, why, why, why, the whole place is clean!" said Tiger's Eye in shock. "There's dirty work afoot." Hawk's Eye told Tiger's Eye who nodded.

"Sink's empty." said VesVes. "Hey, someone stole our dishes!" VesVes then yelled. "They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard." explained CereCere. "My cup's been washed." said PallaPalla as she took down a small light blue cup and looked at it. "Suger's gone." said PallaPalla sadly. "Something's cooking." said CereCere as she and JunJun noticed the pot that was over the fire. "Smells good." CereCere then said after smelling the pot.

"Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison." growled Hawk's Eye as he pushed the two girls away from the pot. "See? It's witche's brew." said Hawk's Eye after the pot's lid rattled. "Look what's happened to our stable... Uh, table." said Tiger's Eye as he noticed the now clean table with clean dishes and a vase filled with purple violets on it.

"Flowers." said VesVes happily as she took the purple violets out of the vase, smelled them and then put them back in the vase.

Suddenly the three little bluebirds who were hiding in the rafters tapped on a wall causing the 7 Amazons to look around thinking that the creature was in the room. The little bluebirds then gave a loud shriek causing the 7 Amazons to run around the room scared. "It's up there." said Tiger's Eye as he grabbed a candle and pointed up the stairs. "Yeah. In the bedroom." said Fish Eye. "One of us has to go down and chase it up. Up. Down." said Tiger's Eye causing all the other amazons to nod and then looked at JunJun who tried to escape. "Here, take it." Tiger's Eye told JunJun as he handed her the candle.

"Don't be nervous." Tiger's Eye told her. "Don't be afraid. We're right behind you." Tiger's Eye then said from the bottom of the stairs as soon as JunJun made it to the bedroom door. Poor JunJun gulped as she pushed opened the door and looked into the room.

But as JunJun heard a strange noise she turned around and saw Hotaru White stretching with the covers over her. Poor JunJun was terrifyed as she screamed and then ran right back down the stairs where the other amazons were waiting.

But the other amazons thought JunJun was the monster so they ran out of the cottage and then locked JunJun in the cottage. Finally JunJun pulled so hard that she broke the door knob and ended up falling into the pots and pans making her look like a monster.

As she ran out of the house the other amazons were hiding behind a tree. "Here it comes, Now's our chance." said the other amazons who were ready to attack the creature. But when they did they ended up knocking all of the pots and pans off of JunJun. "Hold on there. It's only JunJun." yelled Tiger's Eye.

The other amazons then began to ask JunJun what the monster looked like but they kept asking their questions all at the same time confusing the poor girl. Finally JunJun managed to tell them that the monster was sleeping in their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It was sleeping, a monster, asleep in our beds." said Tiger's Eye. "Let's attack." suggested Hawk's Eye. "While it's sleeping." agreed VesVes causing the other amazons to agree with her. "Hurry Amazons, it's now or never." said Tiger's Eye. "Off with it's head." said CereCere. So the 7 amazons gathered their weapons and then headed back into the cottage and up the stairs to their room where they snuck through the room and over to the sleeping figure. Hotaru White then moaned as she slept scaring the amazons. "Let's destroy it before it wakes up." Tiger's Eye told the other amazons. "Which end do we destroy?" CereCere asked causing the other amazons to shush her. Tiger's Eye then snuck over to the bed with the other's behind him as they surrounded the bed ready to attack. But when Tiger's Eye pulled back the blanket they were all shocked to see Hotaru White. "Well." said Tiger's Eye in shock. "Who is it?" CereCere asked. "Shh, not so loud." Tiger's Eye told an angry Hawk's Eye who began to ague with him causing Hotaru White to wake up causing the 7 amazons to hide behind the headboards.

"Oh dear, I wonder if the children.." began Hotaru White as she yawned and then noticed the 7 heads hiding behind the headboards causing her to scream in fright. "Why you're teenage men and women." said Hotaru White in shock. "How do you do?" Hotaru White asked the 7 amazons causing them to look at each other in shock. "I said 'how do you do?" Hotaru White asked them thinking they didn't hear her. "How do you do what?" Hawk's Eye asked Hotaru White. "Oh, you can talk. I'm so glad. Now don't tell me who you are, let me guess." Hotaru White told the 7 amazons and then smiled. "I know, Tiger's Eye." Hotaru White told Tiger's Eye. "Why yes, that's true." said Tiger's Eye. "And you're Fish Eye." Hotaru White told Fish Eye who nodded. "And you, you're PallaPalla." Hotaru White told PallaPalla who yawned and nodded. "And you, you're VesVes." Hotaru White told VesVes who nodded. "And you must be.." Hotaru White asked. "CereCere, my dear. That's me." CereCere answered. "And I'm JunJun." said JunJun smiling. "Oh and you must be Hawk's Eye." Hotaru White told Hawk's Eye to glared at her. "We know who we are, ask her who she is and what's she doin here." Hawk's Eye told Tiger's Eye. "Yes, what are you and who are you doing...who are you, my dear?" Tiger's Eye asked Hotaru White nicely. "Oh how silly of me, I'm Hotaru White." said Hotaru White shocking the amazons. "Hotaru White! The princess?" the 7 amazons asked in shock. "Yes." answered Hotaru White. "Well, my, my, dear quintess, princess, we're honored, yes, we're..." began Tiger's Eye as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Mad as hornets." said Hawk's Eye. "Mad as hornets, no, no we're not... What was I saying?" a confused Tiger's Eye asked after Hawk's Eye confused him. "Now, quit standing there spuddering like a dodo." Hawk's Eye told Tiger's Eye who began to confuse his words once more. "Ah, shut up and tell her to get out." Hawk's Eye told Tiger's Eye. "Please don't send me away. If you do she'll kill me." begged Hotaru White causing the 7 amazons to ask her who she was talking about. "My step-mother Mistress 9, the queen." explained Hotaru White. "The queen!" gasped the 7 amazons in shock. "She's an old witch. I'm warning ya, if that queen finds her here, she'll swoop out and reak her vengence on us." warned Hawk's Eye. "But she doesn't even know where I am." explained Hotaru White. "She don't, heh! She knows everything. She's full of black magic. She could even make herself invisible. Might be in this room right now." warned Hawk's Eye.

"Oh, she'll never find me here. And if you let me stay, i'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew and sweep and cook.." said Hotaru White before she was interupted. "Cook!" yelled the 7 amazons. "Can you make apple lumpings.." began Tiger's Eye before he got his words confused once more. "Apple Dumplings." the other amazons told Tiger's Eye. "Yes and plum pudding and buckwheat noodles and stuffed dumplings. "Stuffed dumplings! Hooray! She stays!" yelled the 7 amazons minus Hawk's Eye.

Hotaru White then ran down the stairs and over to the boiling cooking pot which she quickly pulled away from the fire after putting a cloth over the pot's handle to make sure she wouldn't burn her self. She then took a sample of the stew just as the 7 amazons smelled the stew and came running down the stairs and took their places at the dinner table ready to eat. "Ah, ah, ah, just a minute, supper's not quite ready. You'll just have time to wash." Hotaru White told the 7 amazons. "Wash?" the 7 amazons asked as they tried to figure out what Hotaru White ment. "Heh, knew there was a catch to it." grumbled Hawk's Eye. "Why wash?" one of the 7 amazons asked. "What for, we ain't goin no where?" CereCere asked. "Oh, prehaps you have washed?" Hotaru White asked the 7 amazons thinking they had washed. "Why yes, prehaps we have." said Tiger's Eye causing Hotaru White to put her hands on her hips. "But when?" Hotaru White asked. "When? Why recently." said Tiger's Eye. "Yes, recently." agreed the other amazons. "Oh, recently, let me see your hands." Hotaru White told the 7 amazons knowing that they were fibbing causing the 7 amazons to hide their hands behind their backs.

"Let me see your hands." Hotaru White told the 7 amazons who were backing away from the princess. So Tiger's Eye held out his dirty hands. "Why Tiger's Eye, i'm surprised." Hotaru White told him. "Come on let's see them." Hotaru White then told Fish Eye who also had dirty hands. "Oh, Fish Eye." sighed Hotaru White as the other amazons showed her their hands which were also dirty. "Worst then I thought. How shocking. Goodness me, this will never do. March straight outside and wash or you'll not get a bite to eat." Hotaru White told the 7 amazons who nodded and then one by one marched outside except for Hawk's Eye who stood there with his arms crossed. "Well, arn't you going to wash?" Hotaru White asked Hawk's Eye.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tounge?" Hotaru White asked Hawk's Eye who stuck his tounge at her and then marched outside where the other amazons were trying to get the courage to wash their hands. "We are going to do it, are we?" one of the 7 amazons asked. "Well, it'll please the princess." said Tiger's Eye causing the other amazons to agree to wash. "How hard do ya scrub?" one of the 7 amazons asked. "Do ya get in the tub?" CereCere asked. "Now, now, don't get excited, here we go." began Tiger's Eye who began to sing.

Tiger's Eye: Step up to the tub

It ain't no disgrace

Just pull up your sleeves

And get up in place

Then scoop up the water

And rub it on your face

An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

Ud-dle-un-dum

Pick up the soap

Now don't try to bluff

Work up a lather

An' when ya got enough Get your hands full of wather

Ya snort an ya snuff

An' go blud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

Ud-dle-un-dum

Ya douse and souse

Ya scrub and scrub

Ya sputter and splash all over the tub

You may be cold and wet when your done

But ya gotta admit it's good clean fun

So splash all ya like

It ain't any trick

As soon as your through

You'll feel mighty slick

But Hawk's Eye didn't want any part of the washing. "Bunch of old nanny goats, Ya make me sick, goin blud-dle-ud-dlu-ud-dle-ud-dle-um-dum." Hawk's Eye told the other amazons who ran over to him and dragged him to the tub where they began to wash him.

Tiger's Eye: Now scrub good an' had it can't be denied

That he'll mighty cute

As soon as he's dried

Other amazons: Well it's good for the soul

And it's good for the hide

To go bud-dle-ud-dle-ud-dle

Ud-dle-um-dum.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Supper!" yelled Hotaru White causing the other amazons to drop Hawk's Eye back in the water and then run back into the cottage.

Meanwhile at Mistress 9's castle, the wicked queen held the box which she believed held Hotaru White's heart crystal, in front of the magic mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all?" Mistress 9 asked the magic mirror causing Eudial to appear. "Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven amazons, dwells Hotaru White, fairest one of all." said Eudial emotionless. "Hotaru White lies dead in the forest. The Huntsman has brought me proof. Behold her heart crystal." Mistress 9 told Eudial as she opened the box revealing a heart crystal. "Hotaru White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart crystal of a pig you hold in your hand." Eudial told Mistress 9. "The heart crystal of a pig! Then I've been tricked!" snarled Mistress 9 who then walked down a long stair case and into a secret lab. "The heart crystal of a pig! The blundering fool!" snarled Mistress 9 as she threw the box onto the ground. "I'll go myself to the amazons' cottage in a disguise so complete no one will ever suspect." said Mistress 9 as she took a book off of one of the shelfs. "Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak." explained Mistress 9. Finally she found a recipe that was perfect. "Youma dust to make me old." said Mistress 9 as she began to pour liquids into a wine glass. "To shroud my clothes, the black of night." said Mistress 9 as she poured a little bit of black liquid into the glass which already held grey liquid. "To age my voice, an old witch's cackle." said Mistress 9 as she added some red liquid to the glass causing the liquid inside of the glass to turn green.

"A blast of wind to fan my hate!" yelled Mistress 9 as she held the glass in front of an open window causing a gust of wind to his the glass. "A thunderbolt, to mix it well." said Mistress 9 as a thunderbolt hit the glass causing wisps of smoke to appear at the top of the glass. "Now, begin thy magic spell." said Mistress 9 who then drunk the potion causing her to gasp as she clutched her throat and began to change into an old hag named Zirconia. "A perfect disguise." cackled Zirconia. "And now... A special sort of death for one so fair." said Zirconia as he looked through one of the magic books. "What shall it be? Ah! poisoned buckwheat noodles. Sleeping death." cackled Zirconia. "One taste of the poisoned buckwheat noodles and the victim's eye will close forever in the sleeping death.." read Zirconia.

Back at the home of the 7 amazons unaware of the queen's wicked plans, the 7 amazons, Hotaru White and the animals began to have a party.

Hawk's Eye played the piano while the other amazons either danced or played instruments of their own while yodeling as Hotaru White sat down on one of the chairs and clapped her hands to the beat.

CereCere who began to sing: I'd like to dance

and tap my feet

But they won't keep in rhythm

You see, I washed 'em both today

and I can't do nothin' with 'em

The other amazons who also began to sing: Ho-hum, the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song

for anyone to sing?

Fish Eye: I... Oh, gosh!

I chased a polecat up a tree

Way out upon a limb

And when he got the best of me

I got the worst of him

All: Ho-hum, the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song

for anyone to sing?

The the amazons began to yodel once more. Hotaru White then began to dance with each amazon and then began to dance in the middle of the room. Tiger's Eye then led Hotaru White onto the dance floor where they began to dance together.

Amazons except Tiger's Eye: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey!

Hooray!

All the amazons and Hotaru White were having a wonderful time dancing and playing music.

"That was fun." said Hotaru White as she sat down on a chair. "Now you do something." CereCere told Hotaru White. "Well, what shall I do?" Hotaru White asked. "Tell us a story." PallaPalla told her. "Yes, tell us a story." agreed the other amazons. "A true story." said CereCere. "A love story." said Fish Eye. "Well, once there was a princess." began Hotaru White. "Was the princess you?" Tiger's Eye asked. "And she fell in love." nodded Hotaru White. "Was it hard to do?" VesVes asked. "Oh, it was very easy." chuckled Hotaru White. "Anyone could see that Prince Sammy was charming. The only one for me." said Hotaru White. "Was he strong and handsome?" Tiger's Eye asked. "Was he big and tall?" VesVes asked. "There's nobody like him anywhere at all." said Hotaru White. "Did he say he loved ya?" Fish Eye asked. "Did he steal a kiss?" CereCere asked.

Hotaru White who began to sing: He was so romantic

I could not resist

Some day my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever

I know

Someday when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Some day when my dreams

Come true.

As the 7 amazons sighed the clock began to ring. "Oh, my goodness! It's past bedtime." said Hotaru White in shock as she stood up from the chair. "Go right upstairs to bed." Hotaru White told the 7 amazons. "Wait! Hold on there, everyone! The, uh, Princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Tiger's Eye told the 7 amazons and Hotaru White. "But where will you sleep?" Hotaru White asked the 7 amazons. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in... in..." explained Tiger's Eye. "In a pig's eye." interupted Hawk's Eye. "In a pig's eye... Sty. No, no! I mean...We'll be comfortable, won't we, amazons?" Tiger's Eye explained to Hotaru White and then asked the other amazons. "Oh, yes. Mighty comfortable." said the other amazons minus Hawk's Eye. "Now don't you worry about us." Tiger's Eye told Hotaru White. "We'll be alright, princess." said CereCere. "Go right on up now, my dear." Tiger's Eye told Hotaru White. "Well, if you insist. Good night." said Hotaru White who then headed up the stairs to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

However as soon as Hotaru White shut the bedroom door the other amazons ran straight at JunJun who had the only pillow. All of the amazons attacked each other as they each tried to grab ahold of the pillow until finally it ripped causing feathers to fly every where. As the 7 amazons got confortable in the living room they had no idea what Hotaru White was doing up stairs.

+Upstairs+

Hotaru White knealed in front of the beds and prayed to Persephone, the godess of spring. "Please godess Persephone, bless the seven little men and women who have been so kind to me. And... And may my dreams come true." prayed Hotaru White hoping that Persephone heard her. "And please make Hawk's Eye like me." pleaded Hotaru White.

+Downstairs+

Meanwhile downstairs Hawk's Eye layed down sleeping in the cooking pot, PallaPalla slept in a drawer, CereCere slept happily in a cabnet, Tiger's Eye slept in the sink, VesVes and JunJun slept on the couch and Fish Eye slept in a chair.

However as everyone slept they had no idea the evil Zirconia was up to no good.

+Queen's Castle+

"Dip a drop of brew into the noodles. Let the Sleeping Death seep through!" said Zirconia as he dipped some sickly green brew into the buckwheat noodles causing the brew to take the shape of a skull as it landed on the noodles and then absorb into it. "Look! On the noodles! The symbol of what lies within." yelled Zirconia just as the buckwheat noodles began to turn back to normal. "When she takes a bite of one of the noodles. Her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be the fairest in the land!" yelled Zirconia as she cackled. "But wait! There may be an antidote." said Zirconia worringly as he ran over to his spellbooks. "Nothing must be overlooked." said Zirconia as he flipped through the spellbook. "Oh, here it is!" said Zirconia as he began to read the Poison Buckwheat Noodles Anidote. "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss..." read Zirconia. "Love's First Kiss. Bah!" yelled Zirconia as he slammed the book shut. "No fear of that. The amazons will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive!" cackled Zirconia who then poured the buckwheat noodles into a lunchbox with some chopsticks layed ontop, that was soon covered up. "Buried alive!" cackled Zirconia once more as she headed down a trap door and began her journey to the cottage of the 7 amazons.

+The Cottage of the 7 Amazons, morning+

"Now, don't forget, my dear. The... The old Queen's a sly one, full of witchcraft. So beware of strangers." Tiger's Eye warned Hotaru White as they walked out of the cottage. "Don't worry. I'll be alright." Hotaru White told him as she hugged him. "See you tonight." Hotaru White told Tiger's Eye. "C'mon everyone." Tiger's Eye told the other amazons knowing that they had to return to the mines. "Be awful careful. Cause if anything'd happen to you, I, I.." Fish Eye warned Hotaru White. "Good-bye." said Hotaru White as she hugged Fish Eye. "And be sure to watch out." warned VesVes as Hotaru White hugged her as well. "Be save." warned JunJun as Hotaru White hugged her as well.

Amazons minus Hawk's Eye: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's off to work we go

Heigh-ho

"Now I'm warnin' ya. Don't let nobody or nothin' in the house." Hawk's Eye warned Hotaru White. "Why, Hawk's Eye, you do care." said Hotaru White who then gave him a hug causing the man to scrowl as he ran off to catch up with the other amazons leaving Hotaru White in the cottage alone.

Meanwhile Zirconia was coming closer and closer to the cottage. "The little amazons will be away and she'll be all alone with a harmless old peddler." cackled Zirconia not knowing that he was being watched by two vultures who then began to follow him.

Back in the cottage Hotaru White began to sing as she and her little animal friends baked some pies.

Hotaru White: Some day

my prince will come

Some day we'll meet again

And away to his castle we'll go

To be happy forever I know

Some day when spring is here

We'll find our love anew

And the birds will sing

And wedding bells will ring

Some day when my dreams

Come true.

As Hotaru White finished singing she was frightened by Zirconia who was looking at her through the top half of the back door. "All alone, my pet?" Zirconia asked Hotaru White. "Why, why, yes, I am. But..." studdered Hotaru White who was scared of Zirconia. "The... The little amazons are not here?" Zirconia asked. "No, they're not, but.." began Hotaru White before Zirconia interupted her. "Mmm-Hmm." hummed Zirconia before he sniffed the air, smelling the cooking pie. "Making pies?" Zirconia asked. "Yes, gooseberry pies." said Hotaru White. "It's Buckwheat Noodles that make the men's mouths water. Would you like some?" Zirconia explained and then asked as he held up the lunchbox he was carrying and opened it revealing Buckwheat noodles. "Oh, it does look delicious." said Hotaru White knowing that Buckwheat noodles were her favorite food. "But wait 'til you taste some, dearie. Like to try some?" Zirconia told and then asked Hotaru White. "Go on. Go on, have a bite." Zirconia told Hotaru White as she held out some chopsticks.

However Hotaru White's animal friends were not fooled by Zirconia's act and began to attack the evil man. "Stop it! Stop it! Go away! Go away!" Hotaru White yelled as she ran out of the house to protect Zirconia. "Shame on you, frightening a poor old man." Hotaru White scolded the birds who flew back to their tree as Zirconia made sure that he didn't spill a drop of the Buckwheat noodles.

"There, there. I'm sorry." Hotaru White told Zirconia as she walked over to the old man. "Oh! My heart!" cried Zirconia. "Oh, my... My poor heart." Zirconia cried out once more. "Take me into the house and let me rest." Zirconia told Hotaru White. "A drink of water, please." Zirconia asked Hotaru White as the princess led him into the house.

Knowing that their beloved Hotaru White was in danger the animals ran off to the mines to get the 7 amazons before it was too late.

Meanwhile at the mines the 7 amazons were still singing, not knowing the fate of their beloved Hotaru White.

The 7 Amazons: Heigh-ho, heigh-ho,

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

It's off to work we go

Heigh-ho, heigh-ho

"Hey, look!" yelled Tiger's Eye as he noticed the worried animals running over to them. "What ailes these crazy birds?" Tiger's Eye asked as the animals tried to drag the 7 amazons back to their cottage to save Hotaru White.

+Back at the cottage.+

"And because you've been so good to poor old grandpa. I'll share a secret with you." Zirconia told Hotaru White. "These are no ordinary Buckwheat Noodles. They're magic wishing Buckwheat Noodles." Zirconia told Hotaru White as he held out the lunchbox and the chopsticks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wishing buckwheat noodles?" Hotaru White asked curiously as she folded her hands. "Yes! One bite and all your dreams will come true." said Zirconia. "Really?" Hotaru White asked. "Yes, girlie. Now, make a wish and take a bite." said Zirconia as Hotaru White took the chopsticks.

Meanwhile the 7 amazons were still fighting with the animals who were trying to lead them back to their cottage. "There's something wrong." said Tiger's Eye. "They ain't actin' this way for nothin'." said Hawk's Eye. "Maybe the old Mistress 9's got Hotaru White." guessed PallaPalla. "Mistress 9!" yelled Tiger's Eye. "Hotaru White!" yelled the 7 amazons. "Mistress 9'll kill her! We gotta save her!" yelled Hawk's Eye. "Yes! Yes! We, we, we gotta save her!" yelled Tiger's Eye. "She'll kill her!" yelled VesVes. "What'll we do?" CereCere asked. "Yes, yes, what'll we do?" Tiger's Eye asked. "Come on! Giddap!" yelled Hawk's Eye who then climbed onto a deer's back and then led the 7 amazons straight back to the cottage.

At the cottage Zirconia was still trying to get Hotaru White to take a bite. "There must be something your little heart desires." Zirconia told Hotaru White. "Prehaps there's someone you love." said Zirconia. "Well, there is someone." said Hotaru White. "I thought so. I thought so." laughed Zirconia. "Old grandpa knows a young girl's heart. Now, take a chopsticks, dearie." said Zirconia as he handed the chopsticks to Hotaru White. "Take a bite and make a wish." Zirconia then told Hotaru White who then used the chopsticks to pick up some of the noodles. "I wish...I wish..." began Hotaru White. "That's it, go on! Go on." encouraged Zirconia.

The 7 amazons hurried as fast as they could back to the cottage hoping they weren't too late.

"And that he will carry me away to his castle where we will live happily ever after." wished Hotaru White. "Fine! Fine! Now take a bite." Zirconia told Hotaru White.

The 7 amazons hurried faster and faster still hoping they weren't too late.

"Don't let the wish grow cold!" Zirconia warned Hotaru White who then took a bite of the buckwheat noodles. "Oh, I feel strange." said Hotaru White. "Her breath will still." said Zirconia. "Oh. Oh." gasped Hotaru White. "Her blood congeal." said Zirconia. "Oh." gasped Hotaru White who then colasped onto the floor dropping the buckwheat noodles as Zirconia cackled. "Now I'll be the fairest in the land!" cackled Zirconia as lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside.

Zirconia then left the cottage just as the 7 amazons returned home. "There she goes!" yelled Hawk's Eye as he noticed Zirconia running away in the thunderstorm. The 7 amazons then began to chase the evil Zirconia through the thunderstorm and onto a rocky cliff. "I'll fix ya. I'll fix ya. I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones." yelled Zirconia as he tried to knock a boulder onto the 7 amazons but as he cackled, lightning flashed hitting the rock he was standing on causing the evil Zirconia to fall to his death.

Once the 7 amazons returned to their cottage, they held vigil for their princess as they sadly and heartbrokenly payed their last respects. There wasn't a dry eye in the cottage or outside of the cottage as even the animals mourned for the fallen princess.

**Bruce Banner: "...so beautiful, even in death, that the amazons could not find it in their hearts to bury her... ...they fashioned a coffin of glass and tanzanite, and kept eternal vigil at her side during the spring, the summer, the fall and the winter. When spring had come once more Prince Sammy who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who slept in the glass coffin.**

Prince Sammy: One song

I have but one song

One song

One song

Only for you

One heart

Tenderly beating

(The animals and the 7 amazons layed bouquets of violets next to the coffin and even layed a bouquet of violets onto her folded hands.)

Ever entreating

Constant and true

So true

One love

One love

That has possessed me

One love

One love

Thrilling me through

So true

One song

One song

(Prince Sammy stopped his horse, climbed off and then took off his hat as he sang: My heart keeps singing

Keeps singing

Of one love

One love

Only for you...

The seven amazons who were sitting in front of Hotaru White slowly got up and parted revealing a dead Hotaru White to Prince Sammy who was heartbroken. Sadden by the loss of his beloved Hotaru White, Prince Sammy placed a last kiss on Hotaru White's stone cold lips and then knealed down as he mourned for his beloved.

_And away_

_to his castle you'll go_

As the animals, the 7 amazons and Prince Sammy mourned, Hotaru White began to slowly open her eyes and yawned as she woke up.

_To be happy forever we know_

One by one everyone began to look up and were very happy to see that Hotaru White had woken up from the evil Mistress 9's spell. Prince Sammy then picked up Hotaru White bridal style as the 7 amazons and the animals happily celebrated Hotaru White's awakening.

Prince Sammy then carried Hotaru White to his white stead and then placed her on the horse's saddle where she gave each of the 7 amazons a good-bye hug knowing that Prince Sammy was taking her to his castle to live.

**Bruce Banner: ...and they lived**

**happily ever after.**

**The End**

_Some day when spring is here_

_We'll find our love anew_

_And the birds will sing_

_And wedding bells will ring_

_Some day when my dreams_

_Come true!_


End file.
